Naruto and Hinata: Wish
by CrazyforHinata
Summary: Oneshot: Naruto and Hinata find an object in the forest during a picnic after becoming friends. Fluff at the end. Read, its actaully good!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Spur of the moment.

---

**Naruto and Hinata: Wish**

Naruto opened his eyes, his dark room lit with a small sliver of sunlight that peeked through the blinds on the window. He rubbed his eyes clearing the sand out of his eyes. He stretched and scratched is arm. He yawned and looked over at the alarm clock perched next to his bed.

It was almost noon. "Oh crap!" He shouted he scrambled out of his bed flinging the sheets off the bed in onto the ground. It had been two years since he got back from his long training trip with Jiraiya. He quickly scrambled through his room throwing clothes out in an explosion of fabric. He dug through his drawers trying to find the right clothes. He pulled out a comfortable black T-shirt. He quickly yanked off his night shirt and pants.

He quickly threw the shirt on and ran into the bathroom he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste quickly slathering the toothpaste onto his brush and vigorously scrubbed his teeth. He pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair. "Oh man, oh man." He muttered before spitting out the toothpaste. He ran out of the bathroom and toward the front door, he turned the knob and started to run out the front door. He quickly realized he had forgotten to put pants on. He blushed slightly and ran back pulling on pants, then his shoes, and then ran back out the front door. He couldn't be late.

---

Hinata looked at the clock; she had brushed her teeth and was fully dressed in a beautiful lavender shirt and long lavender skirt. She looked out at the summer sun, which shone down onto the world and through her window. He big beautiful lavender eyes scanned the illuminated world. She took a deep breath. She grabbed the basket next to her; she had worked all morning trying to make every slice of food perfect. She had to make sure everything was perfect. She grabbed the large folded cloth, and slipped on her shoes.

She walked toward the front door. "Hinata?" Neji asked rounding the corner of the room. "Where are you going?" Neji noticed the basket. "Oh right, I had forgotten. Very well, good luck" Neji nodded and let her leave. She quickly walked down the streets of Konoha, she went to the forest and found the place.

She looked down at the river flowing in front of her. The water shimmered in the light of this summer sun. She sat in a patch of sunlight surrounded by shadow cast by the trees. She took another deep breath. She spread the large cloth out on the ground and sat the basket in the middle.

She sat down, folding her legs underneath her, keeping her proper posture. No matter how many times this happened she was never prepared.

Naruto quickly came up behind her at a fast pace. He stopped right next to her huffing, "Hinata-chan, I made it…" He said between huffs.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" She asked, wondering why he was running and now breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I just woke up late." Naruto responded. He looked at the beautiful girl, and he couldn't help but smile. Ever since he had come back from his training, they had slowly become very close friends. They always had a good time together and Naruto rapidly noticed more about her. Hinata had also come to love the days they spent together. Today Naruto was supposed to meet her here at noon for a picnic lunch. Naruto sat down next to Hinata, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how about you Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Couldn't be better." He responded, Hinata smiled and giggled.

"So what did you make?" Naruto asked.

"Well, some ramen actually, and for desert some cake." She smiled again and reached into the basket pulling out a bowl of ramen and handing it to Naruto.

"Thank you Hinata, and by the way, you're looking really beautiful today." Naruto complimented before un-wrapping his ramen and eating it.

Hinata blushed and started eating her own bowl of ramen.

Naruto slurped up his first mouthful of ramen, he savored the flavor. It was delicious to say the least. It was, dare he say it, better than Ichiraku, it had something in it… love? Maybe it was because Hinata made it specifically for him and her. "Hm, Hinata this is amazing, you such a great cook." Naruto complimented. "Maybe better than Ichiraku"

Hinata blushed; he was saying her ramen was better than his favorite ramen. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun." She replied. She had only finished some of her ramen and was already done.

Naruto on the other hand was on his third bowl; Hinata had thought ahead and made him five bowls. Hinata was right on the mark. He finished his fifth bowl and was finished. "Thank you Hinata it was delicious" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled at him, "Would you like some cake?" She asked pulling out a small covered box. She pulled of the wrapping revealing a small golden brown cake glazed with a smooth icing, it still smelled warm. Naruto took a whiff of it and it made his mouth water.

Naruto scooted closer "Ow!" He shot up off the cloth.

"Naruto-kun" She said in surprise. "What happened?" She asked.

"I sat on something." Naruto replied rubbing his butt.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what did I sit on?" Naruto asked lifting up the cloth. He saw a very small golden triangle. He tried to grab it and pull it out of the ground but it wouldn't budge. "What the?" Naruto questioned. He folded the cloth and started digging at the ground.

"Naruto let me help you." Hinata said getting up she focused her chakra to her fingers and cut away at the dirt. Naruto dug at it and found it was much bigger then he thought.

"Hinata stand back." Naruto said as he focused some chakra to his palm. The Rasengan formed in his hand and he pressed it into the ground tearing away the dirt. Naruto stopped, he didn't want to damage whatever this was. He had dug up most of it now just for the bottom part. He dug furiously at the ground, he quickly unearthed the object. He pulled it out of the ground.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It looks like a tablet of some sort." Naruto said, though he wasn't sure it was anything more. Naruto held it up.

"Naruto there is some writing on it." Hinata told him.

"Really?" Naruto flipped the tablet over and read it out loud. "Who ever finds this tablet is granted three wishes. The wisher must hold the tablet in his hand and rub it while concentrating and saying the wish aloud…" Naruto chuckled. "Though you cannot wish for more wishes" He finished. "How fake" Naruto chuckled.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe we should try it…"

"Yeah! Let's give it a try." Naruto smiled he took the tablet and rubbed it and focused on his wish. "I wish for 100 bowls of Hinata's ramen." Naruto laughed. Naruto was instantly surrounded by bowls of ramen. Hinata gasped. "Oh my gosh… it actually works! This is amazing!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto this is amazing." Hinata said.

"Yeah! Hinata here you make a wish!" Naruto said handing her the tablet.

"Naruto you found it, you use it." Hinata replied.

"But I really want you to use it" Naruto pleaded.

She couldn't say no. "O-okay Naruto-kun" She took the tablet. She knew she wanted to wish for Naruto's love for her, but she didn't want to embarrass herself. Hinata also knew she didn't want to make him love her. It wouldn't be the same. She wanted him to love her by actual love. Hinata rubbed the tablet and concentrated on her wish, "I wish that Naruto and I are at least Best friends forever." She said with a blush and small smile. They both felt their bonds to each other tighten. "Okay, N-Naruto-kun use your last wish."

Naruto nodded. He was hurt; she only wanted to be friends. He wanted her to love him, he was about to wish for Hinata to love him. He couldn't, it would be just like forcing her to love him and that doesn't work. If she didn't love him it would be weird to make her love him. What should he wish for? He concentrated on Hinata. He came up with the perfect wish. He rubbed the tablet and concentrated. "I wish that Hinata…"

Hinata gasped slightly, "Naruto-kun" she whispered

Naruto continued his wish. "I wish that Hinata would be happy, for the rest of her life, that she would always be happy with someone that would treat her like an angel. That Hinata will have all her wishes granted and will never have another sad or bad day in her life." Naruto gave her a big smile and mouthed to her 'I Love you' she mouthed it back.

---

Naruto woke up just like before. He looked into his dark room lit with a small sliver of sunlight that peeked through the blinds on the window. Naruto felt something in his arms and a small pressure on his third finger. He focused on the thing on his finger, he lifted up his hand and saw a small gold ring on his finger. Confused he looked at what was in his arms, it was a girl. A very beautiful girl her hand rested in front of him, she also had a ring on her finger, but this had a large diamond in the middle.

It was a wedding wing. That must have been what was on his finger. He looked at the girl and she had long soft dark hair. Her beautiful face illuminated by the sun, as dots of dust floated in the air. He looked closer, it was Hinata. He suddenly remembered the wedding, everyone was there, and Hinata was in a beautiful long dress. Naruto smiled, he was married to Hinata. Her eyes slowly opened unveiling her large soft lavender eyes.

"Good morning, my husband." She whispered, getting up revealing a small lavender bra showing off her chest.

Naruto looked down at his chest and it was bare. Then back at her chest. "Good morning, my wife, Hinata." He smiled and kissed her.

He slowly slid the ring off of her finger. He looked on the inside, and it was engraved with 'I Love you Hinata.' He smiled.

"I love you Hinata…" Naruto said before pausing. "Hinata Uzumaki"


	2. The End

Hello everyone! Look… I'm gonna come right out and say that I'm done writing Naruto fanfics. It has been a fun ride, and a nice experience but I've come to realize that my story was no good. I think it was a good experience and I really appreciated all helpful commentary and reviews. Secondly I would like to apologize for my extremely long absence, I considered giving up this whole fanfic thing for a long time. I'm considering writing again, now do not take this as a "I'm Back! I'm gonna start writing ASAP and I want everyone to know!" No this is a reinvention of me, or so I would like to think, I've changed a lot since my other stories. My personality my mindset and my thoughts and feeling towards certain things. So no, I'm not sure If I will start writing again it was just a thought that crossed my mind late at night and inspired me to FINALLY tell you guys what happened to me. Thirdly, I would love to thank everyone that has read my stories and liked them, even those who hated them. I thank you for putting the time and effort into reading and reviewing my stories. Okay onto business. I have some of a story written down, I'm barely on chapter three but like I said, I don't know if I will ever post it. If I do the chapters could be far and in between. I'm really sorry I haven't done a damn thing for the longest time. If you're reading this, that probably means you still have some interest in my fanfics and for that, I once again thank you. Also I have no idea if my writing ability has improved at all, I would like to think it has.

I would like opinions, If you would all be so kind as to vote on this poll and tell me what you think. If you can't decide, you can PM me with your thoughts, or if you have an adamant feeling one way or the other and you wish to express such feelings to me then also feel free to PM me. I may keep you all updated or I may bail out here. Either way, I would love to hear any thought, feelings, ideas, comments, concerns, Rawrness, excited squeals, fake flattery, real flattery, love, hugs, cake(even if it's a lie), cute meows, dinosaur songs, funny jokes, suggestions, and I'm curious if anyone is still reading this, favorite color, good food, seriously is anyone reading this, anything! Anyway, also considering a name change, just fyi. Thank you all once again!

-Love, Me.


End file.
